Hurricane Streets
by Goddess Isa
Summary: What would have happened if Dawson had just told Joey the truth about the Whore I mean, Eve?


TITLE: Hurricane Streets  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: goddessisa@aol.com  
SUMMARY: What would have happened if Dawson had just told Joey the truth about the Whore I mean, Eve?   
SPOILER: Slightly Like A Virgin  
RATING: TV-PG  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just LMK where it's going. I like to see my name in print. =)  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these wonderful works by Kevin Williamson. The guy is a God of screenwriting and I bow at his feet for temporarily stealing his characters for my own personal enlightenment. =)   
  
  
  
Joey knew what she was doing was lazy. She should've been inside, in her pajamas, doing her homework. It was already ten p.m. and she hat a lot of work to do before school Monday morning, but she just couldn't make herself leave the dock.   
  
She sat there, idly dangling her feet in the Creek.   
  
Her Creek, Dawson's Creek, their Creek. It had been a part of their lives together forever. Since the Creek marked Joey's easiest path to his house, she wanted to drain the damn thing dry.   
  
Pacey had come by earlier, and he'd been a great shoulder to cry on, but now that he was gone and she was alone, she realized she wished he'd stayed longer. At least he listened when she talked, and she knew her words would go no further.   
  
She watched the calm water and had the immediate instinct to run when she saw a small wave go through the dark, cold water. Dawson was rowing right for her dock.   
  
"Joey!" he called. "We gotta talk!"   
  
She stood up and wiped her eyes. "Go away Dawson!"   
  
"No way Joey. There's something I've gotta tell you."   
  
"What?" she eyed him, then she shook her head. "No, no. You don't deserve another chance and I'm not going to give you one." She turned to go into the house.   
  
"You're right. I don't deserve it. But please, give me one anyway."   
  
She sighed and faced him, not really looking at him. God, she loved him. "You've got five minutes."   
  
He tied the boat down quickly and joined her on the docks. She backed away from him, leery. (no pun intended)   
  
"Thanks Joey. I'm so grateful that you're gonna listen to me, I was afraid I'd have to camp out outside your window or something. I don't think Bessie woulda liked that too much, but it would've won me points in the romantics department, huh?"   
  
"Four and a half minutes." she said coolly.   
  
"I'm sorry." he moved closer and this time she didn't step back. She told him with her eyes not to touch her, and he didn't. "I'm sorry Joe. I just....I met Eve on the bus back from Philly. I didn't even know her name, and I was addicted to her like a bad drug from the first moment. Oh, God, that's a bad excuse. Okay, scratch that. She took over my senses, Joey. We went out on the boat, and she almost challenged my manhood, Joey. She was all over me, and before I could be man enough to stop her, I saw stars and the boat had crashed into the docks. It was over before it ever started Joey, I swear to you it as. If I could go back in time, and never have met her, I would, but I can't. I don't love her. I don't even like her. I just--"   
  
"Crashed and burned?" she supplied dryly.   
  
"Exactly. I lost my head for awhile."   
  
"I'll say," she muttered.   
  
"Look, Joey, I didn't come here to win you back. I wouldn't do that looking like this and I certainly wouldn't do it smelling like this."   
  
Dawson was quite sure he saw her smile after that.   
  
"God knows I want to," he went on. "But I came here because....I wanted you to know the truth. Joey, she means *nothing* to me. I love *you*. And someday, when we're ready to try and rebuild what we had for ten years, we'll give it another go."   
  
"I know." she said softly. :I hope 'someday' isn't too far into the future." she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before running into her house.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
And when she woke up, the dream was still vivid in her mind. She could still feel his skin against her lips and smiled, dreaming of the days when he belong to her, and the day when he would finally be hers again.  



End file.
